Eliza Fucked By Neighbor
by Theninjagamer308
Summary: Elzia invites some friends over, but they cancelled on her last second. What will she do, instead of going out with her friends read to find out.


**This story is a request, I really had a lot of fun making this story. I'm open to doing any Request story's, if I've seen that show or movie so be free to ask.**

Eliza was planning on going out with some friends, she was planning on going to the mall. She also had payed a 15 year old boy Neighbor to mow her lawn that day, because her lawn really needed mowing.

She was really looking forward to going to the mall, because her job was really stressing her out lately. She couldn't wait to let off some steam with her friends.

His name was Jason, and he was pretty good looking for his age. Eliza even had thought he was cute, that's why she hired him after all.

Then the all of a sudden, out of nowhere, her friends canceled on her at the last minute. As She hung up the Neighbor, came in the kitchen and said is there anything wrong. He asked being very concerned, but then again he'd have a crush on Eliza, for the longest time.

He wanted to fuck her so bad, he kept staring at her tits. Wow her tits are huge he thought. What I would give to fuck her he thought.

Oh my friends just canceled on me is all, oh I'm so sorry, oh it's fine really let me make you some lunch. Oh you don't have to do that, oh but I want to she said, well okay if you insist.

What Sandwitch do you like, I wouldn't mind a Peanut butter and Jelly sandwitch? Okay one peanut. "Butter and jelly sandwitch coming up, You relly don't have to do this he said." Oh but I want to, you deserve it after working so hard in that hot sun.

She made him a peanut butter and jelly sandwitch, what would you like to drink young man. Oh waters fine he said, okay she got his water.

After he was done eating his sandwitch, and drank his water, they went into the living room. Why don't you have a seat before you leave, and get payed I'll give that to you later.

Okay I have a minute he said, then he sat down Then Eliza sat down on the coach. He couldn't stop staring at her tits, in was in dream land right now. Are you alright she asked, oh sorry I just was daydreaming. What about oh nothing important he said.

Then all of a sudden she felt something, rub up against her leg. What do you think you doing young man, oh I was just admiring your amazing sexy legs.

You think there sexy Eliza said blushing, yes he said I bet there really flexible. They are she said; why don't we take this to the bed room and you can find out.

Sure thing he said, they took it to the bedroom, and they started to passionately kiss. Then Eliza took her shirt off, and they continued to kiss Passionately.

Then Jason took off his shirt too, then he took off his pants. Then Eliza took of her pants, and then they both took off there shoes.

Wow that's a big cock she said, I know he said it's 8 inchs long. Wow that's really big, I know and you can have it. Don't worry I always get what I want, and that 8 inch dick of yours is what I want.

Oh you naughty girl he said, I know, why don't you stop talking so we can have sex. Okay he said, you really wan this 8 inch dick don't you, Yes she said I've never seen a dick as big as yours.

Then she started straddling him, why Eliza didn't know was Supergirl, overheard some noise, with her super hearing. So she flew over, and was terrified with what she saw.

The She saw her mom having sex with, the teenage boy next door. She couldn't believe what she was having sex with the teenaged boy next door. Supergirl looked away, she couldn't bare it anymore

Supergirl didn't know what to think, so she just flew away, because she couldn't bare to watch anymore. Oh yes take charge, Eliza started going up and down fucking the next door neighbor.

Oh fuck Jason said oh fuck, Eliza slept started picking up her pace. Oh yeah fuck me harder he said, oooh yeah you like that ha you naughty boy.

She kept picking up pace, then Jason started moaning out of pleaser. Oh fuck yeah fuck me harder, oooh yeah you like that ha.

Yes I do Keep up the pace, no on the other hand go faster, she picked up the pace once more. Oh fuck Eliza said moaning going up and down on his 8 inch dick.

Yeah keep fucking me harder, take what you want, oh fuck Eliza kept moaning. Then Jason said I'm cuming I'm cuming, yeah cum In my ass oh yeah Nut a load in my tight pussy.

Then he came in her tight ass, cum went all up in her pussy. Oooh yeah wow that felt good Eliza said, your telling me he said you just took my virginity.

Wow that was your first time, you were pretty good for your first time. Thanks Jason said, no problem. I put your 25 bucks on the counter, Okay thank He said.

Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna take a shower, okay I'll just be heading out then, I'll let you clean up, and any time you need my help just call. "Oh I will she said, see yeah, see yeah Jason said."

As Eliza was taking a shower, feeling the steam and water walking down her face. She was thinking about how amazing it felt, is how big his dick was. That was the best sex she has ever had, she had to do that again.

 **The End**


End file.
